


TOtMiS Anniversary Edition

by xxoceanswavesxx



Series: The One to Make It Stay [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, an "omake" chapter in the veins of tales of symphonia bonuses, anniversary collection, assume that the stories in this collection are NOT canon to the main storyline, au takes of this au, contents include:, hcs for ending cards, i will also do requested chapters that fit better here than anywhere else in the story, one for adrien, one for felix, one for ice art, one for kagami, one for love hexagon, the one to make it stay one year, this will be a mix of new prompts as well as hc posts i put on my tumblr, totmis 1 year, unless otherwise stated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoceanswavesxx/pseuds/xxoceanswavesxx
Summary: A bonus collection to celebrate the one year anniversary of "The One to Make It Stay".
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The One to Make It Stay [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404121
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	1. Title Cards (Everything Up Through "All the Laughs")

**Chameleon/I Can Get Out of This + I Can Get Out of Here**

****

Since this arc of the story is told through Rose’s POV, she’s going to be getting a a spot in both of these cards (since I’m ideally seeing this as a two-parter).

 _This_ : Focuses of Rose receiving the message from Ali. She’s shocked and outraged. The other half of the card shows Marinette being comforted by Kitty Section (primarily Luka and Juleka).

 _Here:_ Kitty Section heading off into the sunset, with Marinette in the middle. Alya walks off with Lila, while Mylene and Alix look on in disappointment.

**Silencer/Replay**

I don’t imagine that this ending card would need a lot of changes. The only thing that would have to go in this case is Chat Noir, and I would change him to something else, like Marinette’s artwork for Kitty Section, just to foreshadow the change in relationships for the AU. Fitting though, since this episode was what brought this AU to fruition.

**Animaestro/Reanimate**

By contrast, this ending card would need to change dramatically. Chloe, Adrien and Kagami are all getting cut, since they aren’t the focus here. Instead, we get Jagged meeting Luka and Marinette, and Ivan, Rose and Juleka helping cater the event, all of them wearing their maid (Marinette and Juleka) and butler (Rose, Ivan and Luka) uniforms. ~~Oh, and I guess Thomas Astruc can still stay, but he’ll be in the background somewhere. It’s a statement about him and canon not really being relevant or something.~~

**Oblivio/Remember**

Another dramatically different card. Hawkmoth smirking can stay, since it can give off that ominous bit of foreshadowing. However, Luka and Marinette looking at each other happily will replace the kiss between Chat and Ladybug. Alya will look at her tablet excitedly as she shares with Adrien and Nino. Nino looks indifferent while Adrien looks hopeful. 

**Puppeteer 2/Don’t Worry, Be Happy**

No akumatization this time around, so the Puppeteer is getting cut. This time, we get Ladybug confronting an angry Alya and a saddened Chat. On the other half of the card, there’s Luka and Marinette walking with Manon between the two of them, holding her hands.

**Hearing Only Yourself**

The first of the interlude chapters, so I get to envision the card from scratch.

Statue Adrien standing in the middle, with Alya and Marinette on either side of him. They have that anime static-like glare going on at eye level as they confront each other. It’s exaggerated because this is Adrien’s POV.

**Backwarder/yppaH eB, yrroW t’noD**

Alya in a corner, alone and upset about the fight. Marinette happily chatting with Juleka and Rose at the pool, while Marianne reads the letter Fu wrote her. Fu looks contemplative.

**Reflekdoll/Don’t Worry, It’s a Great Idea**

Well, there’s no kwami swap in this version, so that’s out. Instead, Reflekdoll sits on her throne, watching everything unfold, while Ruby looks on with a regretful expression. Chat has his back turned and Luka looks serious.

**Weredad/Don’t Worry, We’ll Figure it Out**

On one side of the card is Viperion and Ladybug standing back to back, looking confident and in tune with each other. On the other hand, Luka and Marinette stand facing toward each other, but aren’t looking directly at each other.

**Desperada/Don’t Worry, Things Are Working Out**

So once again, there’s no Kagami or Adrien in the new version of the card. However, _we finally get a kiss from our main couple!_ That’s taking center stage tbh. Vivica will be a more prominent figure, being escorted back home by Colette and Mirielle, the latter of which looks wary about everything that just unfolded. 

**The Evening Mist Melts Away**

Luka and Marinette walking toward one side of the card, while Lila looks on with an irritated expression.

**The Hour Glass is Drifting Away**

Nino staring down at his phone as Ladybug leaves, waiting to send a message to Alya about what he’s just heard.

**Stage Fright/Drove Down to the Shoreline**

Kitty Section performing on stage, which takes up the middle. On one side, there’s Mirielle looking contemplative, while Stage Fright’s eyes look sharp and irritable.

**Beach Bum/Hey Shoreline, Take Me Far Away**

Beach Bum relaxing on the beach, while Ladybug, Viperion, Mousketeer and Taureau all stand on top of his sand castle. 

**It’s Gonna Feel So Rare**

Pretty straightforward - Ladybug leaping into action, but the focus is on Mouseketeer and Taureau Furieux, nervous but excited to help.

**I Owe You Every Joy of Love**

Alya looking nervous, staring out the window as she prepares herself to talk with Ladybug. Lila on the other side, looking rather pleased with herself, not aware of what is about to happen.

**Stormy Weather 2/I Remember When Things Were Easier**

The recurring theme of this post is that the tone of most of these cards don’t fit their AU counterparts. And wow, what a stark difference these next few cards will be.

Anyway, Aurore calms herself down with a cup of tea or chatting with some friends. Meanwhile, Chloe watches Ladybug zip off, and is _not_ happy about it. 

**When the Dream’s So Real**

Jagged with his back to the frame, walking side by side along Penny and Ruby, happily chatting about future plans for his pupils.

**Miracle Queen/I Remember All the Second Chances**

Marinette crying while Luka holds her. Fu looking worried about everything that’s unfolded. Adrien with his back to the frame, although you can see him touching his lips with his fingers. Chloe also has her back to the frame. Alternatively, it can be Miracle Queen, eyes widened as she realized what she’s done. 

**You Smile Like an Angel**

Rose and Juleka holding each other while they cry. Tigresse averting her gaze as she’s realized she’s failed her mission.

**Feast/I Remember Our Promise**

A shot revealing the tattoo created by the ritual. Feline Fatale standing rather meancingly. Adrien with the butterfly outline over his eyes, not quite akumatized yet.

**Don’t Step Over My Head**

Hawkmoth standing alongside Feline Fatale, who is now in plain view. Half of Adrien is his civilian self, crying out in horror, the other half is Space Patrol, who is wearing his cat-shaped helmet, thus his expression cannot be seen.

**Space Patrol/I Remember How Things Used to Be**

Space Patrol takes the place of Chat Blanc in the new version of this card, still with that contrast with Hawkmoth, while the supporting heroes stand in for Bunnyx. Lastly, we have Ladybug in her new armor holding hands with Viperion, while Marinette and Luka share a slow dance on the boat.

**My World is Wishing Me Asleep**

Fitting that Alya’s Interlude is the one to start the arc, and that Adrien’s is the one to close off on it. As such, I think his card should parallel hers. So he looks nervous because now he doesn’t know what to expect going forward. He no longer has Plagg, and doesn’t know what to expect. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth takes Lila’s role, smiling menacingly as things are now going according to plan for him.


	2. Ending Cards (Bottle Arc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending cards for this chapter cover everything from Alya's second interlude in "Paper Sky" up to Ch. 14 of "Paper Sky" including the entirety of "Bottle".

**Revolutionary Sister Got It Going On**

Hey, look, another Alya interlude starting off the arc.

The shot is mostly focused on Alya, with her taking up the majority of the frame, as she looks back and watches Marianne walk away, wondering about her.

**I Know All the Songs**

Most of this chapter is pretty internal, so I like the idea of half of Luka’s face apparent in the shot, with his eyes closed, while he meditates on his memories. Plus, it gives us an opportunity to see kid!Luka and kid!Juleka playing in the past.

**Gamer 2.0/Just Want to Have Fun**

Everyone gathered at the streaming party, playing Max’s game. Honestly, I don’t even think it would be too different from _this_ title card, other than getting rid of Ladybug and Chat entirely (since there’s no akuma attack, and Chat isn’t there anymore anyway), and replacing Marinette’s parents with the rest of the party-goers.

**Friend Zone/Just Want to Have Friends I**

Felix looks over his shoulder in the background, studying the scene with interest.

**And It Won’t Be Long**

This one is pretty simple - it’s a close up of Felix’s journal, showing us the cover and a pen that he used to write the entries. It’s left neatly on his desk.

**Tears Are in Your Eyes Tonight**

Alya comforting a lost looking Kagami, while the upper half of Adrien has his back turned and is far away from the two girls.

**Ikari Gozen/Just Want to Have Friends II**

On the bottom half of the shot, we have Marinette, Kagami and Alya walking back to school from lunch. The top half has Ladybug, Maturin, Abeille Dorée and Ryuko overlooking the city.

**Rue-be/Just Want to Relax**

Vivica consoling Ruby outside, while Marinette looks at a floating amok feather in surprise.

**School Spirit/Just Want to Be Popular**

Marinette walking off with Luka, as she thinks about her friends and the other heroes fighting off School Spirit.

**Counting Stars in Her Perfume Jar**

This is definitely the chance to show off Incantatrice Blu. And since Lila is pretty self-serving, I could see just that being the focus of the card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post can be found here: https://xxxsaltybugxxx.tumblr.com/post/618208887795073024/the-one-to-make-it-stay-ending-cards-aboes
> 
> The bonus chapter is still in progress, this was just easier to write up and publish.


	3. Bonus Episode: Silence Can Be Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a request by @falling-electricxangel on tumblr, as well as the Tales of Symphonia: The Animation omake episodes. Just a disclaimer that this episode isn't *canon* to the main storyline, and is just meant for fun.

A drum roll can be heard in the distance, as a spotlight flashes across a stage in a figure eight motion. Part of the light reveals five figures standing on said stage, their backs to the audience. When the drum finishes rolling, a confetti popper pops, and a hanging sign saying " _ Happy 1 Year! _ " flashes in bright, neon colors. 

The lights stop hovering, flashing down on the five figures, and two smaller ones floating in the middle. The five figures don butler and maid uniforms, previously seen when they went to the Ladybug film premiere. In addition to them, the smaller figures, revealed to be Tikki and Sass wearing little bows around their necks.

"Hi everyone!" Marinette yells, "Welcome to our anniversary special! We never thought we'd make it to this point, but here we are!"

"I never thought I'd get to wear this again," Rose says, gesturing to her butler uniform, "I hope a big party or event happens soon so I can dress up again."

"I don't know," Ivan says, studying his own outfit, "I don't really mind since Marinette made it and this fits like a glove, but formal wear is too stuffy. Makes me feel old."

"Besides," Juleka argues, "If we go like this to a party or major event, they'll think we're the wait staff."

"Yeah, but it was only after Marinette and Luka talked to Jagged at the event that we got signed to his label," Rose points out, "All because we decided to help Marinette's parents!"

Much to the confusion of everyone except the two kwamis, a ping resonates through the auditorium, with an image of Luka and Marinette talking to Jagged on the screen. A purple “#1” pops up in the corner of the screen.

“Wait, what just happened?”

“Oh, you just started our countdown for the ‘ _ Top Moments of the Arc _ !”

“Aren’t those usually voted on?” Ivan asks.

“Well, uh, no actually-”

“Then who’s deciding these?” Juleka interrupts, “How come we don’t get to have a say?”

“Look, this is only supposed to be a short chapter, and it’ll take forever if we  _ all  _ vote,” Tikki points out, “So I’m just going based off the script.”

“Besides,” Sass points out, “I’m not in this arc, so I don’t really have any favorite moments anyway.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize your kwami was so self-centered like that,” Juleka jokes, jabbing her brother with her elbow.

Luka opens his mouth to say something in response to that, but then realizes he has absolutely nothing and probably won’t until five hours later. Crushed by this development, he shrinks a bit, Marinette patting his shoulder.

“ _ Ahem _ ,” Tikki says, clearing her throat, “Our first big moment today is meeting Jagged after doing Bob Roth’s show. Since then, you guys were signed to his label, released your first single, and even performed live at a music festival!”

“Ooh, I hope we get to perform live again!” Rose says, “Although, won’t we have to perform for our interview at the Gauguin Institute?”

“I’m nervous just thinking about it,” Juleka sighs.

“You guys will be fine,” Marinette says, “Even an akuma attack won’t stop you from blowing the panel away.”

“Marinette, you really shouldn’t tempt fate like that,” Tikki points out.

“I think it’s only a matter of time before Hawkmoth attacks an event like that,” Sass says, “I mean, that’s the sort of thing he would see as an opportunity.”

“Okay, moving on to the next moment, because this is dragging the mood down,” Tikki says abruptly. On her command, the image disappears from the screen. “Can you guys guess what the next moment is?”

“Uh,” Luka raises his hand tentatively, “Was it my confession to Marinette?”

“That’s correct!” Tikki cheers, showing an image of Luka and Marinette at the studio, with Luka getting ready to go on stage and perform, leaving a blushing but happy Marinette. At the sight of the image, both Marinette and Luka blush and turn away, scratching the back of their necks. “I’m so happy for the both of you.”

“To be honest, I wish I could have been there for that,” Sass admits, “You and Plagg always get to see the most interesting stuff.”

At this point, the couple blushes redder now, leaving both kwamis to laugh.

“Let’s not tease them too much,” Tikki says gently.

“ _ Thank  _ you,” Marinette says, “Anyway, to keep it short, what you said was really beautiful, Luka, and not something I’ll ever forget.”

For a moment, Luka can only stare at Marinette in quiet wonder. It takes him a moment to catch his breath again, and say, “Thank you.”

“Alright, enough on that,” Tikki says, “We still have one last moment to talk about for today’s show, and it’s the biggest one by far.”

“It’s Alya leaking the video on the Ladyblog!” Rose chirps, cuing the screen to change yet again, “Wow, we didn’t even know if the story was going to continue after that.”

“There was a chance that  _ White Hot Morning  _ could have turned into a series of headcanons rather than a sequel,” Juleka murmurs.

“We would have missed seeing Alya make a comeback,” Ivan points out, “As hard as everything was because of that video, she’s been doing much better lately.”

“She’s a real team player!” Rose says, “I wish we could say the same about Adrien, though.”

For a moment, silence falls over everyone, not sure how to react to that statement. Memories of him brushing off Ladybug, not getting along with his teammates, and ultimately losing the ring all come flooding back.

Surprisingly, it’s Marinette that speaks up.

“As angry as I am about what he’s done,” she sighs, “I think there’s still hope. If there’s anything that the Oblivio incident showed us, it’s that there’s a version of Adrien that can let go and let the people he loves be happy. Alya was capable of owning up to her mistakes, so outside of himself, there’s no reason why Adrien can’t.”

“Isn’t this getting into spoiler territory?” Sass whispers to Tikki.

“It’s fine. This episode isn’t canon,” she whispers back. “That’s why we’re able to interact with the rest of Kitty Section. Besides, it’s more like a prediction than an outright spoiler.

“I’m not sure how I feel,” Ivan harumphs, “He  _ did  _ save me back when I was akumatized into Stoneheart, but… the way he’s treated us wasn’t cool.”

“He needs to understand that the only person capable of destroying my brother is me,” Juleka adds, holding up a familiar looking guitar controller, “And that’s specifically at  _ Guitar Hero _ .”

“I’m glad to know where your priorities lay,” he remarks.

“I’m glad to see you finally attempt a comeback.”

“Listen, in three hours, I will come up with one so great,  _ you’ll  _ be the one left speechless.”

“I’m quaking in my boots.”

“Well,” Tikki says, flying between the two of them, “As nice as this sibling rivalry is, we’re all out of time.”

“Oh, man,” Rose sniffles, “We were just getting to the best part too.”

“There’ll be plenty more to come,” Ivan points out, “Plus, we have another arc coming up.”

“That’s right, Ivan. So until next time, everybody, see you then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first *real* chapter of this collection is finally here (by which I mean new material, the previous two chapters were material brought over from my tumblr). It's shorter and sillier than what I've been used to writing for this story, but considering the drama in the main story right now, it's kind of what I needed.
> 
> For the next few chapters, we'll finally get to dig into some "what-if" scenarios, including a "new" one I came up with the other day (to which I mean a recycled idea, but I'm leaving it a secret for now).


	4. What If?: Marinette talks to the statue of Adrien

“ _And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what’s yours and I want what’s mine. I want you, but I’m not giving in this time.” - Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch_

_\--_

She looks at the statue and lets out a long-held sigh. There's still a small part of her heart that still flutters at the sight of Adrien, his shining blonde hair and emerald eyes. And after nearly a year in the same class and being friends, how could it not?

But that feeling has been long muted. It's a whisper of the distant past, a past that lacked stable footing. Looking at him brings just as many happy memories as it does painfully embarrassing ones. How many times did she fail at attempting to give him gifts, or tell him her true feelings, or even to just initiate a basic conversation with him? Hell, she wasn’t even able to leave a normal message on his phone without somehow messing _that_ up with her nervousness (and in hindsight, she realizes she could have just _texted_ him and asked to hangout, something that makes her internally cringe every time she thinks about it). 

"Hi Adrien," she says, her voice barely above a whisper. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. And I mean, like, a _while_."

All of the feelings rush through her chest, like waves threatening to crash down on the shore. She’s ready for them to once again overwhelm her to the point of drowning underneath them. But something happens that she can’t quite explain; she lets out a breath and finds her chest free of the pressure.

“I… for the longest time I had a really big crush on you,” she explains, a small gulp still managing to escape, “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but it’s just been so difficult. I’ve tried giving gifts, but you never knew that they were mine. I tried asking you to hang out, only to fail miserably over my own words. And even when that wasn’t the case, you always had to cancel because of your dad. I felt like… like something didn't want me to succeed. Or maybe that it was a sign that it just wasn’t going to work out.”

A smaller sigh escapes her. At first, she thinks that she might cry, but tears evade her. She does feel a little lighter, though strangely melancholy, "It really hurts me," she confesses, her face falling, "To have to do this. Because we’re still friends, and I know that when you gave me this, you meant to show me that. But every time I see this, my heart still pangs a bit. And it hurts because I know your heart is with Kagami, and now I find myself drifting to someone else. I… I want to be happy. And seeing this… thinking of all those memories and feelings and how much they meant to me… it doesn’t make me happy anymore. So I… I have to let go now.”

Part of her feels guilty. This ought to be happening in a real conversation with Adrien, or she should more discreetly throw away the bracelet. But as fate or the universe or _whatever_ kept getting in the way, this was likely the closest opportunity that she was going to get. And so with one last sigh, she places the charm bracelet on the floor in front of the statue.

“Goodbye.” 

Returning to Luka and Manon, she does not look back at the offering of the bracelet. If she had, she would have noticed that the statue had moved to pick it up, studying it, and feeling heartbreak at the abandonment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest chapter of "Horror Head" was kicking my butt, so I decided to diverge a bit and share an alternate take I had planned for "Puppeteer 2" long ago.
> 
> This take is pretty heavily influenced by Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Both in the actual scene itself (Buffy leaves the ring Angel gives her), and the song "Goodbye to You" (it plays at the end of "Tabula Rasa"). 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure where things would have headed following this version of the scene. Would Adrien be interested in pursuing Marinette now that he knows? Or would he continue to be passive-aggressive about his attempts to win her back (at least, her friendship?) I did want him to find out while he was pretending to be a statue and have to carry that, but not really sure what to do about it. 
> 
> This version of the scene was in an outline where "Stormy Weather 2" would have happened a lot earlier, along with dealing with Chloe and possibly taking down Lila. However, that outline felt a bit more cluttered, and Alya was pushed to the sidelines. Still, I've always liked the idea of this take. I just liked the drama and the stakes of the version I eventually went with better.


	5. What If?: Fu Takes the Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some context, this scene takes place in an alternate version of "All the Laughs" where the ceremony took place earlier. Chat was not invited, and he does not lose the ring in the fight.

“ _Sweet misery you cause me. That's what you called me.” - Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch_

_\--_

With Chloe's akuma released, the city completely repaired, and the squad, plus an irritated Chat Noir, settled back on the rooftop on which they started. Almost as soon as she thanks Viperion for his help, Chat gives them a pointed glare.

"You know, we wouldn't have needed all this help if you listened to me and didn't piss off Chloe," he grumbles.

This stops Ladybug dead in her tracks. She had to wonder just how little attention he paid to everything around him. He had to be living in his own little world to think such a thing.

"I hope those aren't serious statements," Ladybug hurts, "Because it's rather rude to degrade your teammates like that."

"They're not my teammates."

Princess and Taureau both look as though they had been slapped. Out of the three band mates, it's Tigresse that looks the most pissed off, with both Rena and Carapace as worthy rivals in expression.

But Ladybug can't help but cast a pointed, angry smile. "You know what? You're right, they aren't your teammates. Because you're not a part of this team."

"W-wha-? What are you saying?"

"I'm _done_ with you, Chat Noir."

Realizing how urgently his ring is beginning to beep, Chat looks to run off the roof to escape. But none of them can anticipate what happens next, as Chat suddenly finds himself incapable of moving.

"Y-You...!" Chat barely scowls.

Landing just a few feet away, Master Fu (or Amber Sting, as he was now donning the bee miraculous) regards the group with a solemn expression. "Hello, everyone. My apologies for the late arrival, but I've come to help clean up the rest of this mess."

Ladybug bites into the corner of her mouth. They've had this conversation multiple times by now, and she had been expecting this moment. Just not so soon.

"Ladybug, Viperion, I suggest that you send the other heroes away, and fill them in on our conversation later," Fu advises, giving them a sad look. The rest of the group seems to catch on before she can even say anything, following her off the roof. After finding locations to retrieve the miraculouses from, Ladybug returns to the roof to find a no longer stunned Chat glaring down Fu and Viperion. 

"Chat Noir," Fu continues, "For the last few battles, you've caused your partner grief and have refused to help her in the heat of battle."

"How can she be my partner when she doesn't tell me anything?" He objects, "Like, she just decides who gets to join our team, and who gets kicked off! If I had any say, Chloe wouldn't have gotten akumatized!"

Fu only sighs. "You are so quick to point out the flaws of others, and yet, you never point a finger at yourself. I've seen reports of you lounging about while battles were going on, refusing to cooperate with Ladybug's plans. You always accused her of taking charge, but then why do you not offer up support or a counter proposal instead? Why do you flirt or distract her during fights instead of help?"

There's no answer. Chat only regards them coldly.

"It seems I've made yet another mistake entrusting the miraculous to you. I have no choice but to ask for it back."

For the first time, something other than indignant annoyance crosses Chat's face - genuine fear. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"I can. And I _will_. When I first gave you that ring, I saw qualities of a hero in the making. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you. How foolish I was."

Gasping, Chat makes an attempt to leap and make his escape. Before he can take a single step, Ladybug tosses her yoyo, wrapping it around his ankle, with Fu using his topper to catch his other ankle. 

"Catacly-"

"Snake Eyes!"

Before he can even finish calling his attack, Chat falls into a deep slumber, and collapses to the ground. Releasing her yoyo, she says, "Perhaps we ought to go and leave the rest to you, Master."

" _No_. You need to know his identity so you don't accidentally mistrust him with another miraculous. He's done."

She had been long expecting this moment, and yet, something about the finality of it surprises her. _This is it. The end of an era._ Chat Noir would no longer be her partner. She would have to break the promise she made to Chat about sharing her identity with him. She would now know his with Hawkmoth nowhere near being defeated. 

With a deep sigh, she watches as Fu takes the ring off Chat's finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These "What-If" chapters have been very good for me whenever I get stuck on a main installment. Thankfully, the next chapter of "Horror Head" should be ready soon.
> 
> The main reason I didn't go with this version was because I felt like there weren't enough stakes risen from the aftermath. Since the cat would be back with the heroes, that only left the butterfly and peafowl, and I felt it wouldn't make sense for Gabriel to give either up to Lila or Adrien. It still would have been dramatic, but I think it was less gutting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I was going to wait until I wrote the "bonus" chapter before posting this collection, but I thought it would be nice to put some of my headcanons and extra posts from tumblr over here. I think there were a couple of you that aren't over there, so I figured I'd share that stuff over here too. 
> 
> (The original post is here: https://xxxsaltybugxxx.tumblr.com/post/614700644922785792/the-one-to-make-it-stay-ending-cards-scbb-tow )
> 
> (For the record, I will eventually post the timeline on here as well, but since it's still a WIP until the whole story is over, that will be the very last chapter of this collection).
> 
> This is my take on the ending cards for everything up to the ending of "All the Laughs". The cards for the "Bottle" arc will be written up after we get our mystery interlude, revealing the peacock holder.
> 
> I kind of give away what's going to be in this collection in the tags, but just to elaborate, here's what you can expect going forward:
> 
> 1\. The bonus episode. If you've ever watched the animated adaptation of "Tales of Symphonia," you might be familiar with the omakes that they had after every episode or so. This chapter will be in the vein of that, having Kitty Section react to the events of "Silence Can Be Beautiful". 
> 
> 2\. AUs of this AU. I made a post on my blog a while back headcanoning what TOtMiS would be like if the main relationship changed. I originally planned to only do Kagami, Felix and Ice Art, but then I ended up writing Good Intentions, and thought it would be a great time to do Adrien's POV of that story, as well as a Love Hexagon (Marinette, Luka, Kagami and Adrien) take on it.
> 
> 3\. Fan requests! 
> 
> This will be a side project and will always be number two to everything in the main story (although if I'm stuck on an installment, I'll probably use this as an escape). Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this collection!


End file.
